


Flower Crowns

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Undertale, Bunny papyri, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Very fluffy, commission and gift, dutch rabbit papy, flower crowns are a sign of courting, lop eared slim, papcest - Freeform, shy boy, slim is a nervous bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: All bunnies learn from a young age that gifting a flower crown to someone is declaring your love. Sadly, Slim isn't very good at making them and what if Papy doesn't accept?





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



> Commissioned by redtomatofan for darling bowlofrice over on tumblr <3

Spring was possibly the best time of year. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing and there were flowers blooming everywhere. Which meant that a certain lop eared bunny was in the middle of the field trying his best to find the perfect ones to make a present worthy of his secret crush.   
  
Papy was the light of Slim’s life. The dutch rabbit was so friendly and understanding. Always welcoming Slim with open arms and an infectious smile. Unfailingly sensing when Slim was nervous or anxious, soothing him.   
  
It was actually a bit silly to be making a flower crown when he wasn’t in stripes anymore (so long he spent as a tiny kit praciting, in hope) but the petals were the exact shade of blue that matched Papy’s perky upturned ears and the right hue of orange to match his favorite overalls. The green leaves and stem even looked like Papy’s scarf.    
  
Plus flower crown making and gifting was an old tradition. You presented one to the one you loved and if they put it on it was a sign they had feelings for you to.   
  
Slim had spent the entire morning and afternoon crawling around the wildflowers. Each flower had to be flawless. That and it wasn’t easy twisting them into the right shape without losing a petal or ripping a stem. He already had a pile of rejected ones near him. They weren’t perfect and Papy only deserved the best.    
  
“There You Are Slim! I Was Looking For You!”   
  
Slim gave a startled yip! Nearly ripping in two the colorful wreath in his hand. He hadn’t heard Papy approach at all!   
Slim peeked upwards blushing. Papy looked amazing framed by the sun giving him that same lovely smile.    
  
“Oh Dear, You’re Covered In So Much Pollen I Could Of Mistaken You For A Bee! How Long Have You Been Out Here?” Papy questioned before sitting next to him and leaning forward trying to brush some of the aforementioned pollen off of Slim’s yellowing cheeks.    
  
Slim felt almost dizzy with how close Papy was. He could smell the sweet clover and mint that made his scent so unique and addicting. Eyes flickering Slim gave a squeak before thrusting the semi smooshed crown toward his crush.   
  
“I MADE THESE FOR YOU!” Did he really just yell that at the top of his lungs? Papy’s flabbergasted face and laid back ears told him that he did. Slim had made a fool of himself. The entire day spent making a present for the other bunny and he ruined it by losing the little composure he had, yelling like an idiot and giving Papy the ugliest crown from the bunch.    
  
It was a good thing Slim was a lop eared bunny since it meant his ears just couldn’t go any lower.  Papy would never want to speak to him again after this. No more picnics or strolls, no more hugs or special smiles, no mor-   
  
A wet tongue ran over his cheek catching one of the tears Slim hadn’t realized he was shedding. Blinking in astonishment he looked over at Papy speechless.    
  
The Dutch bunny was not only blushing but he had the flowers on his head.  Papy looked stunning with his arms opened wide, wearing his gift and giving him his special smile.   
  
“I Love It”   
  
Slim threw himself forward, knocking them both to the grass laughing. They were dirty now and the flowers were crushed, but he was just so happy. 


End file.
